a hurricane romance
by thebattleangel
Summary: What goes on when Reborn brings home a new girl and they never speak of what made her crack. Years later she is still with the ever unique Vongola family posing as a maid, with a suicide mission to go on and feelings for a certain bomber. Will he ever admit? Or will their stubborness be the end of them both?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn it belongs to Akira Amano. So does the character Gokudera Hayato and any other character used for my personal amusement. Kurosaki Inari is the product of my own tobacco induced brain… so R&R!**

CHAPTER:- PUSHING BUTTONS

*stare*

*twitch*

*stare*

*twitch*

*STARE*

*Twitch*

*S-T-A-R-E*

There she sat silently, a devilish smirk playing on her lips as she toyed with a strand of her hair. She knew she was annoying the silver haired bomber and she loved every single second of it.

She was happy go lucky, from training in the rain with Yamamoto, to having 'EXTREME' competitions against Ryohei much to the shock of some of the other members. She even went as far as to push Gokudera and Hibari's buttons when she found the chance. To sum the strange girl- young woman working as a maid under the instructions of the Satan spawned baby - Reborn - himself, she could be as sweet as Tsuna, as clueless as Ryohei and Yamamoto and as scary as Hibari when times called for it. She was a female that showed no shame, like a free bird yet to be caught and tamed by a master. A wild flame which consumed everything found in its path. She was Kurosaki Inari. She was the one of a kind, extremely artistic mess, with a bad history including a dark past and an extremely uncertain future which lay ahead of her. A valuable asset to the Vongola, though the reasons where NEVER specified by her or Reborn himself.

She could wield any weapon necessary in a battle though her tactics were questionable the young woman was a genius. Reborn was an old acquaintance of her mother and had suggested that she pose as a simple maid for the time being in the Vongola, where she would go under cover if needed.

Honestly she didn't mind cleaning, dusting, toying with the members who resided in the mansion, right down to even folding their "tighty whities", she was seen doing everything with a smile on her face. The question on most minds would have been, was she afraid of Hibari? Well she put it simply to her he was a tsundere teddy bear that needed to be cuddled more often...

Gokudera snapped his book shut and glared at her finally having enough of her staring at him. "Oi you annoying woman what do you want?" He growled.

"I got what I wanted." She chirped sarcastically watching as the bomber irked.

"And what exactly did you get?" He snapped back.

"Ooh now, now Go-chan, no need to have a baby, it's pretty simple." She cooed. How she loved irritating him to his wits end.

"Spit it out already!" He growled again, stick of dynamite in hand ready to be launched at her.

"A reaction." She smirked flicking her snow white hair over her shoulder.

"WHY YOU!" He started but was rudely cut off when the tiny female clad in a maid outfit rolled on the floor clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles well aware that Gokudera could see up her dress.

The now flustered and equally frustrated bomber turned his head away and ground his teeth together as her fit of giggles silenced. Curiously he turned to find her right in front of him a devious smirk plastered on her face. He felt his face grow hotter when his eyes glanced down at her barely covered by the low cut top of her dress. '_Whatever possessed her to agree to the uniform Reborn insists on her wearing, I will never fully comprehend it?'_ He thought as he swallowed hard and met her gaze.

"No need to get your pretty little kitty spangled knickers in a knot Go-chan I'm just pushing your buttons." She chuckled before hopping away and sauntering to the kitchen to start preparing for the next meal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:- KNOW YOUR PLACE WOMAN.

It was one of the few days agreed upon that she could wear civilian dress. Much to her relief and well some of the young men she now lived with. She had on a low cut white vest top, low slung ripped black skinny jeans and knee length black boots. It was pouring outside, with no sign of clearing up as she stared pretty much blankly out the window. She crossed her arms under her chest tapping her manicured index finger to her chin in thought. _'Hmm, who shall I annoy today? Or should I get Takeshi-kun to train in the rain? Or should I pester Go-chan? Or Bianchi? Or even prank Reborn?' _She pursed her lips when the closing of the study door caught her attention.

"Yes Reborn-saaan?" She dragged out boredly as she turned to face the baby.

"Hmm thinking of who to annoy next?" He chuckled.

"I'm meant to be the mind rapist not you." She chuckled. "I'd say yosh and you were in that list of who to prank or annoy." She smirked as she sat down and let the small Hitman hop on her lap.

"Well you won't be bored for long I have a mission for you and your going to love it." He smirked.

One lesson she had learnt in her while with the Vongola was, when Reborn smirked, shit was on its way. Now with her present at least it gave poor Tsuna a break from the little terrorist.

She sighed leaving the study after her debriefing and decided she'd go pester Tsuna for a change to get a reaction out of the overly temperamental bomber. Indirect pestering. Something she seemed to be brilliant at though she pretty much annoyed him with anything she did. It made her wonder if she would EVER get his attention in the manner she wanted it. She sighed, then plastered her devious smirk on her face and sauntered into the living room where all of them where.

She scanned the room until she found the caramel mess of locks she was looking for. "Oh Tsssssuuuuuu-kuuuuun." She purred as she entered the room slamming the door shut behind her and grinning at the glare Gokudera was giving her.

"Y-yes Kurosaki-san?" He stuttered nervously.

Yes the poor young man thought Kurosaki was about as unpredictable as Reborn which in turn made him nervous even though she had never done anything to hurt him or put his life in danger even when she had been asked to train him. Her approach was somewhat gentler, though he had aged and wasn't the nervous mess he used to be, he still couldn't help but stutter around the young woman.

She pouted innocently and stalked up to Tsuna, plopping down on his lap and wrapping her and loosely draping her arms over his shoulders. "Tsssuuuuu-kuuuunnnn I'm bored." She whined winking at him.

"U-uh..." The poor young man turned bright red.

"Oi annoying woman get OFF the juudaimes lap!" Gokudera growled looking up from the book he was reading.

"Only if I can sit on yours?" She taunted watching as the bomber flushed before stomping over to where she sat and pulling her off Tsuna's lap.

"No, now it's time you learn to know your place woman." He ground out through his teeth trying with much difficulty not to acknowledge what she was wearing as she pouted up at him. Her mission was completed. Next was her one Reborn assigned to her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:- The Mission

After been dragged halfway around the Vongola Mansion and scolded by Gokudera she slumped against her room door and eyed all her things she'd be packing for her mission. Since she could get in people's minds, read and hear thoughts it was a big part for her. It had been set up for a while between her and Reborn. And just by sheer luck the Varia took the bait and hired her.

Her instructions were to leave the mansion at the dead of night while everyone was asleep. She kept her boots on and simply slipped on a black trench coat and a scarf as she made her way to where she would be working for a while. Slowly she closed her door, as to avoid any unnecessary noise.

She sighed as she walked along with her bags and junk groaning as a suitcase scraped along the wall. Face palming she froze and looked around behind her. '_Well glad that didn't wake anyone.' _She allowed her shoulders to heave only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing woman?" He said in a harsh whisper.

-"_if he stops you make up something dramatic, you have feelings use them subtly, we don't need the bomber going on a man hunt for you, you're a clever woman, you know how to mess with the mind, use it on him Kurosaki." - _Reborn's words played over in her mind like a numbing lullaby.

"Can't you see what I'm doing Go-chan?" She asked feigning sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean you're going?" He couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't want me here and I have a mission, I'd have turned it down but the circumstances were never in my favor with you. I'm doing my mission, goodbye Go-chan." She pushed past him and glided as gracefully as she could down the staircase leaving behind a shocked bomber.

The clicking of the front door pulled Gokudera out of his daze, but when he ran after her it was too late, she was gone on some secret mission leaving him confused about what she had said, only to turn face to face with Reborn who sat with a smug smirk plastered across his face, his black eyes resting on Gokudera.

"The heck is she going?" He muttered un-amused.

"I need to send her on this mission she's the only way we will know the Varia's plans." He said simply.

"You sent her on a suicide mission!" Gokudera spat out as he eyed the baby.

"Relax Gokudera I thought all she did was annoy you when she was around or is there more than what I am assuming in this picture?" His smirk only widened as he waited for his reaction.

To the babies mirth the perpetually angry, prissy kitty cat simply flustered and shook his head. "Why her of all the people here?" he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hayato it is just a mission." The baby smirked as he scampered off.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:- THE VARIA

She stood in front of the large mansion feeling rather out of place and awkward due to her odd time of arrival. She felt incredibly nervous about meeting these people even though in a strange way they worked under Tsuna. Inari had never had the opportunity to meet any of them in person though from what she had heard of them through Reborn, they were known by reputation by many. And from that rather vicious reputation stemmed the fear that people showed them.

'_I wonder what weird and wonderful things await me in this dreary place.' _She thought to herself as she stood observing the outside of her new home.

She was snapped from her thoughts when the front door jerked open and she found herself greeted by the scowling features of a man with white hair similar to her own. She could tell he had been sleeping just by looking at his rumpled clothing.

"VOOOI what do you want here woman?" he half grumbled, half yelled causing her to flinch back slightly.

"I'm Miss Kurosaki. I was called in connection to the advertisement for the position of the Head maid which was available. I got lost in trying to locate the premises hence the odd hour of my arrival, I was due earlier in the evening." she made sure to put on her most sincere façade as she stood feeling like an insignificant bug under the man's intense steely glare.

'_He scowls as much as Hibari does.' _she pondered while waiting for a reply from the man. Only to jump in fright when it was rudely slammed closed in her face. "Well seems this is a rather colorful bunch I'll be working with." she grumbled, sighing as she sat down on the cold stone steps and waited for someone more polite to let her in.

The sun was slowly starting to rise when the door opened again snapping her from her daze she was in. "Oh honey don't tell me you were sitting out here all alone all night?" gushed a strange voice from behind her.

She turned to find the strangest sight before her ever. Blinking a few times she cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm Miss Kurosaki, your new head maid. I arrived here last night and some…. Well… Gentlemen… opened the door with long white hair then slammed it in my face and left me out here." She half choked as she said the word gentlemen as it wasn't exactly the most perfect term to suit the man who had treated her so rudely.

"Oh darling come inside, I'll take you straight to our boss, his been expecting you. My name is Lussaria, I'll introduce you to everyone, they all in the study with the boss at the moment."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lussaria." She smiled as the rather feminine male helped her carry her belongings to her new room before dragging her to the study to meet her new boss.

"Xanxus-sama I have your new maid with me." Lussaria cooed in an awkward honey glazed tone.

"Show yourself trash." Was the simple order that she received and without hesitation she slipped out from behind the male to bow down before her new master who eyed her from the rim of his half empty whiskey glass. "Trash, make sure she knows what is expected of her and make sure she knows where to find everything."

Lussaria nodded and half bowed before grabbing her gently by the arms and pulling her along. "So that is Boss-sama, that man over there on the couch is my darling Belphegor, but if you want to stay alive call him prince. The white haired man you know from last night is Squalo, he gets very loud and is easy to piss off." Lussaria chuckled.

"Jerk." Was the simple word that slipped from her lips as she shot the loud man a withering glare.

Lussaria chuckled again, "That's right honey he is a jerk, if I can give any piece of advice it would be, stop being so polite, only be that way to boss-sama he is the one who will keep you alive, as long as he says they can't harm you, they won't try and kill you. Okay so the baby is Mammon and the man in the frog hat is Fran."

Inari nodded with a smile on her face as she followed Lussaria around the mansion.

"So this is the Varia." She stated to herself as she kept looking around.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:- THE ANNOYING SHARK

Its wasn't as if Inari had any kind of death wish she wished to fulfill working under the Varia as a mere Head maid, and it wasn't that she had originally had any choice in turning down the mission that had been given to her that evening by Reborn. It had been all but two months since her not so welcomed arrival at the Varia mansion and she finally had a weekend off.

She sat thinking about the last sixty days of her life she had wasted been locked up in the dark mansion. Within her first week she had already given away the fact that she could defend herself rather well after Bel threw a knife at her and he ended up with it lodged in his foot. Squalo had ended up with his sword lodged in a marble pillar after a failed attempt to attack her for messing up his shampoo he wanted bought. Now the shark constantly smelt like sun kissed raspberries.

"VOOOI bitch where are you!" she groaned raking her fingers through her long hair as she waited for him to break her door open.

"And in five…. Four… three… two… one…" she muttered watching as her door flew open on cue, its hinges squeaking in protest at the force used to open it.

"The fuck you think you doing sitting in your room, boss man threw a whiskey glass at my head for you not been with us in the study." He yelled out pointing a finger at her then at his head where pinkish tinted bump was starting to form.

"Clearly he doesn't throw enough at your head. Have you ever…. What the hell are you doing?" she squeaked as the air forced its way out of her lungs in an audible puff.

"Taking you to boss man before he throws any more wine glasses or empty whiskey tumblers at my face or head." he growled as the small woman started squirming on his shoulder to get out of his grasp. "VOOOI STOP MOVING SO MUCH BITCH!" he yelled out as his grip around her thighs tightened.

"What you gonna do you annoying shark? Yell till me ears bleed out?" she grumbled yanking on his hair.

She squeaked when she felt his free hand smack her bottom. "The hell makes you think you can do that you jerk!" she growled under her breath, her face tinting pink as they entered the seemingly calm study.

It was a shock to see it in such a state as her feet finally touched the ground and she looked at everyone silently. But she thought to soon, before she knew it she was stuck in the center of absolute chaos. Dodging knives and vases she walked over to her boss silently and bowed. "I believe you were looking for me Xanxus-sama?" she purred mentally hating how she had to behave around the man.

"Sit down Trash." She simply nodded and walked over to the sofa. "I never said there." She mentally sighed and turned to the source of the deep voice walking back over to her boss and seating herself casually on his lap. The man seemed almost content then handed her his empty whiskey glass. "Throw it at Squalo and tell him I want another drink." He ordered.

She simply nodded. "OI you annoying piece of shark shit Xanxus-sama wants a refill." She cooed sweetly launching the glass at the said man's face and striking him square between the eyes as he glared at her.

Oh he was an annoying shark, but it was such moments she enjoyed when she could exercise her revenge and not find herself been hunted down with a vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX – MISSING HER

Gokudera sat silently in the study of the Vongola head quarters trying to read a book… not just any book… it was a book that Inari loved to read with a mixture of Shakespearean stories in it, her all time favorite was the taming of the shrew, though in his case Gokudera wasn't too sure which one of them was the shrew. He was growing frustrated with himself because he couldn't get past the paragraph he was stuck on. It simply kept repeating itself over and over.

"The mansion really isn't the same without her."

He looked up from the book to find the little devil himself who had sent her on the mission in the first place. He frowned and closed the book looking at the baby and sighing.

"I know you said it's just a mission but how much longer until she comes back Reborn? It's been Four months, four whole months and she hasn't gotten anything valuable yet from those dogs." He spoke through gritted teeth as he looked past the baby out the giant window.

"Hmm… if I didn't know any better Gokudera, I'd say you miss her." he stated as a wicked grin crossed his face. He watched in wicked amusement as the young man flushed and looked down.

"When I was younger Lambo set off the bazooka, I had only just met her but I was the only one in the firing line and I don't think she was present at the mansion when it happened, but when in the future, she was there, lying in my bed. We at that stage where engaged. That happened six years ago and I still don't know how to approach her Reborn." He sighed and ruffled his hair taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You still have four years. Just admit it that you're missing her, it won't kill you. I am sure she is missing her home too." He taunted.

"I have no intention of admitting anything." He grumbled.

"Have it your way, but I can see it's eating you up."

One thing that Gokudera Hayato hated was the fact that Reborn could read any of them like they were an open book in the palm of him tiny little hands, no matter what form he was in actually. It frustrated him that he could get almost anything he wanted out of any of them at any given time. It made him feel like a weak minded fool.

He did miss Inari and her odd antics they all missed her, the others just weren't afraid to show that they did. Ryohei had no one to have extreme competitions against and no one wanted to train in the rain with Takeshi because their health was more important. They all missed her annoying singing when she was cleaning and how she would dance around with her brooms and mops when she thought no one was watching her. Through her not been present they were all subjected to his sister's rather unsavory food and everyone knew they were risking death just smelling her cooking.

"Reborn, how are we going to get her back from them? We all know that she is good at her job, they most probably know she is of some worth to have around when handling weapons, they won't just let her quit." He groaned scratching his head as he looked over at the baby.

"I'll get her back don't you worry, I have that all under control." He stated simply before he left the study where the silver haired bomber sat.

Gokudera looked at the book in his lap and groaned again. "Damn it Inari why did you have to take that cursed mission, I'm missing you."

Reborn smirked shaking his head as he returned his fedora to his head and scampered off down the long dark hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN – LOST IN THOUGHT

She sat alone in the study reading a book, but she wasn't taking in any of the words scrawled out neatly on the pages, she was sitting lost deep in her own thoughts. _'I wonder how they all are. I wonder if they miss me like I miss them. I wonder if Hayato is still so prissy and if Hibari still glares so much… no wait, Hibari only seems to know how to glare…' _she chuckled darkly thinking about how mad he was the time she painted Hibird purple and how he had "punished" her for doing it. Figures she should have gotten rid of the evidence and the fact that she had ended up covered in the same paint.

Six months had passed to quickly, she wanted to go home. There was nothing valuable going on in the men's heads which she was surrounded by besides lewd thoughts, narcissistic thoughts, sadistic ones and everything else in the above mentioned areas in which their minds could dwindle. She sighed and looked over at the door when it opened and Xanxus walked in followed by Bel. Not a single word was said as he sat down and waited for Squalo to bring his wine.

'_I miss that prissy Hayato.' _

She watched as Bel plopped himself next to her on the sofa, his Cheshire cat grin ever present on his face. "So tell me Princess, where is your mind today, you seem so far away ~ ishishishishi"

"Bel since when did I get promoted to Princess?" she asked looking over at him as he simply grinned at her.

"Since the Prince thinks you look so pretty when you deep in thought." He gave his creepy laugh again and moved closer to her slinging his arm casually over her shoulder.

"Bel, can you even see through that mop of hair that covers your eyes?" she asked quirking an elegant eyebrow.

"Trash, get your hands off that woman unless you want me to cut them off with your own knives." Xanxus's voice boomed in the room causing the psychopathic knife wielding prince to jump away from her and lean on the arm rest of the sofa.

Inari turned around, shock written all over her features as she eyed her boss. Why was he speaking like that to Bel? Did he have some kind of claim on her she didn't know about? She quickly went through his thoughts and frowned at what she found. If anything her situation wasn't going to get any better if he stayed any longer. The last thing she needed was the boss and that annoying shark to try their jazz with her. And a man who put a stake on a woman was not just going to let her go quietly like she had intended to originally.

She found herself lost in thought again as her mind rushed through ways of escaping the Varia mansion alive and going home, the sooner she did the better it would be for her. Getting up she left walked to the door when his deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going woman?" his crimson gaze locked on her small frame.

"I don't feel so good Xanxus-sama. Excuse me." She said in a soft voice and rushed down the hallway to her room where she locked her door and hunted for her cell phone, unaware of the smug fish sitting on the chair in the corner of her room.

"Ah fuck where is my god damned phone." She groaned before throwing a knife at Squalo watching as it lodged in the wall next to his head. "I suggest you give that back right now or I will gut alive you like the useless fish you are." She hissed under her breath.

She suddenly remembered something Reborn had told her in case they found her cell phone.

"I would but it seems your lost in thought again." He retorted slipping the device in the pocket of his trench coat before grabbing her wrist.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT – ESCAPING HELL

At that particular moment she was repulsed by every man in the Varia house hold well that excluded Fran, Mammon and Lussaria. She had finally managed to get rid of the shark after he pinned her and kissed her and well practically tried to rape her. She rushed through her things packing only her weapons, her laptop and other techno gadgets she had taken with her. She pulled on low slung black jeans, flat knee length boots, a plain purple vest and her trench coat.

On a small slip of paper she scrawled a short note:

_Lussaria_

_I know you will be the first one to find this note, I had to leave. If you want the reason feel free to ask the shark that swallowed a megaphone, he can enlighten you all. Look after my clothes for me. _

_Xanxus-sama_

_I humbly apologize for leaving on such short notice feel free to throw all the glasses you own at Squalo's head, make sure to make him bleed to death for me._

_Squalo_

_You stupid fucking asshole, you're a jerk that should go burn in hell. I hate you._

_Mammon_

_Please feel free to make Squalo pay for everything that will have to be replaced once Xanxus-sama is done killing him._

_Bel_

_As Princess I have one last request for my Prince. Stop throwing knives at Fran's frog hat, it is cute! Instead feel free to make use of Squalo he deserves to bleed… a lot. _

_Fran_

_Thank you for been the one person who gave me the least work to do and thank you for letting me pet your hair when I was upset, it's so fluffy!_

_I'll miss all of you, except for you Squalo, I hope you die a painful death._

_XOXO~ Kurosaki_

Placing the note on her pillow she rushed silently listening for any thoughts so she could avoid those who could have been awake, luckily she heard none as she slipped out the front door and ran as far as her legs could carry her.

It was the early hours of the morning as she stood looking out for an empty cab to take her most of the way to the Vongola mansion. She smiled when an elderly man stopped for her and helped her in the cab, she paid him in advance for the trip and sat watching as the scenery passed by the country side was beautiful in the glow of the moon.

She sighed contently and snuggled into the seat. She couldn't wait to get to her real home after nearly eight months of torture. She was still slightly disappointed about not getting any information for Reborn. She decided she wouldn't even let him know she was on her way home.

'_I wonder what reactions I am going to get when they see me.'_ She thought to herself as she slipped on her headphones and let her mind drift along to the soothing sound of her one and only solace she had while living with the Varia.

At the right turn off the old man stopped and helped her out. She waved as she started her walk through the forest towards the mansion, even in the dark she found it easy to find her way and she could thank Takeshi for that. After what had seemed like a small eternity of walking the mansions roof loomed out above the trees. She sighed in relief and smiled as she made her way to the entrance through the kitchen, it was one of the doors keys she had.

Letting herself in and locking the door behind her she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She scampered to her room and flopped down on her bed cuddling her pillows when she noticed they didn't smell like her. They smelt more manly yet she couldn't complain, it only made her been home more real for her to believe as she pulled her covers over her and let sleep consume her.

She woke up to the rays of sun shining in her room, no one had found her yet which she was glad about as she showered and got ready. When she knew they would all be in the study she snuck out of her room and walked towards the study door kicking it open and standing sweetly in the doorway watching as all the eyes in the room fell on her small frame.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here? When did you get back?" the room chorused.

She pouted then chuckled, "I escaped hell."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE – YOU DID WHAT NOW?

Ryohei had been the first one to pull her into a bone crushing hug after the group had gotten over the initial shock of her return. She couldn't stop smiling and then her gaze landed on Gokudera.

"GO-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she squealed, giggling at how flushed he was before she hugged him. She wondered if he would push her away or scold her, but what he did shocked everyone in the study including Inari. He simply pulled her closer and sighed in relief. He was glad to have her back where he knew she would be safe.

That was when Reborn motioned for her to follow him. Prying herself from the bombers hug she smiled at his flustered cheek and walked over to where the baby stood with a look in his eyes that was demanding an explanation from her. She smirked sheepishly as she sat down with her back facing the rest of the occupants of the room.

"So did you find anything out?" Reborn cut straight to the chase.

"No." she replied simply knowing that he didn't want to hear an excuse, well not just yet.

"Care to explain then since you were well aware of the conditions of your mission Inari."

She sighed. '_Trust Reborn to be so full of shit and make an issue out of my return, he really hates when his plans get changed.' _"Well I ran into some complications even though I was well aware of the terms and conditions of the mission I had to abort it Reborn."

"And what exactly were those complications Inari? Where they really of such a nature which left you with no other options but to abandon your mission and return home without the information I needed?"

'_Cynical little bastard.'_ She thought as she eyed the baby. By now she was well aware that all the other members in the room could hear what was been said. "Actually as a matter of fact yes it was of such a nature Reborn. I do not take likely to having a man shove his tongue down my throat and touch me inappropriately without my consent." She ground out as she glared at the baby.

Back at the Varia Squalo was running around avoiding the constant assault of knives and flying glasses until they finally managed to get him cornered in Xanxus's study. "VOOIII WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE, WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE YOU ALL OUT TO KILL ME?!" He yelled swinging his sword around in a threatening manner.

Lussaria was the first one to speak. "Please explain this letter then Squalo." The usually 'charming' tempered guardian growled visibly upset by the contents on the piece of paper as the man in question snatched it and started reading it.

They watched as his eye twitched. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DOES EVERYTHING INCLUDE ME BLEEDING TO DEATH OR BEEN KILLED?" he yelled again now visibly angry.

Then Xanxus spoke up. "OI TRASH now explain to me why my woman is gone, what exactly did you do to that woman that made her leave so fast? His crimson gaze darkened as he glared at the shark like he was nothing more than a mere insect.

They all watched as he swallowed uncomfortably under their glares.

"SO WHAT I PULLED A MOVE ON THE BITCH. FUCK IM A MAN I HAVE MY NEEDS and she was pissing me off been all perfect and never getting in your bad books, so I kissed her and tried to go a little further but she got free." He yelled out, his voice dropping lower as he continued to explain his actions to his fellow members. He could feel the killing intent radiating off Xanxus and turned to try and run only to find himself been the target of his bosses flame as the man snapped and all hell broke loose in the study.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!" their boss bellowed visibly beyond seething with the shark.

Lussaria couldn't help his jaw gaping at the news of what Squalo had tried to do and in turn the man grabbed the shark by his hair and pulled him roughly before glaring at the cussing shark. "You did what now!" he demanded just as pissed as Xanxus was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so this is chapter TEN wows never thought I would get so far so quickly. Remember R&R ~**

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Still belongs to Akira Amano *sulks* however I do own the plot and the character.**

CHAPTER TEN – suppressed feelings and a kiss

She stood in the study in some twisted stare off with Gokudera as he yet again snatched the purple I-pod from her hand in a last ditch effort to get her attention. He watched with a smirk on his face that was border lining smug as her eye twitched in annoyance while she crossed her arms under her chest and released a strangled huff of air.

"Gokudera Hayato if you want to live I suggest you hand over the I-pod." She spoke in a sickly sweet voice with an angelic smile on her face. His smug look wavered she was a frightening female when she needed to be.

"Hmm and what do you intend on doing if I don't hand it over?" He taunted the smug look returning to his face. However yet again his smug expression dissipated as a wick smirk worked its way onto her lips. "Oi don't just sit there and look at me like that woman." He struggled.

Across the study Bianchi sat alongside Kyoko and watched the two with a questionable look. "You know Kyoko I can see it but I can't." she sighed.

"What do you mean Bianchi-san? Gokudera makes it painfully obvious that he likes Ina-kun but you know him better than anyone, he will never just admit to it like a man, we can also all see that Ina-kun likes him but she won't admit either." She smiled as she looked at the two on the leather couch.

"They so alike it's actually scary." Bianchi sighed.

Inari eyed Gokudera cautiously. "I see what this is Hayato." She chimed in her sickly sweet voice.

The hurricane bomber flinched at her tone, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed due to the implications behind the very tone she had used. For the pure and simple better lack of a term, Inari was wicked beyond belief.

Once upon a time in their younger days Gokudera had considered her weak. She was nothing more than a pest in his eyes which he wouldn't have hesitated to eradicate. Yet here she was sitting beside him with that devilish smirk of hers spread across her perfect red lips. All he had assumed to know about her had been a façade which Reborn had by some strange chance managed to crack. The two of them ever unreadable about what had taken place between the two of them.

Gokudera however was adamant that more than "nothing" had happened between the two of them as on odd occasions he would catch Reborn watching her when she walked into the room which unnerved him a little.

One would ask why, but the answer was simple. Gokudera Hayato was in love with Inari. But would he ever admit it? No he wouldn't, well not just yet.

"Go-chan?"

He blinked a few times and looked at the confused assassin beside him.

"What?" he grunted as his cheeks heated up at the fact he had zoned out thinking about her when she was right with him.

"You zoned out and mentioned my name in your daze." She stated simply.

He looked at her and for the first time he noticed the pink hue that dusted her cheeks. He then looked over at Reborn who sat on the corner of Tsuna's desk, his deep onyx eyes watching their every single move. It was quite obvious that he knew Gokudera had deep feelings for the small female.

"Go-chan, god your worse than a brick wall today." She huffed swatting down the puffy frills on her uniforms skirt. While still stuck in his daze she snatched her I-pod and left the study. Feeling a shift in the weight beside him he eyed the empty spot beside him and groaned.

'_The whole purpose of snatching the I-pod was to get her attention so I could speak to her while I had a chance not sit and zone out like an idiot.' _He scolded himself. '_Seriously nice going Hayato, you'll just have to wait till after dinner tonight.'_ His subconscious taunted him.

"Are you really going to wait till later Gokudera?" Reborn inquired hopping up next to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the infantile devil incarnate who smirked up at him. Finally giving up Gokudera stood up and left the study to find the maid.

"I'm such a jerk why can't I just tell you? Why must it be so difficult." He grumbled to himself.

"Go-chan, if I didn't know you any better I'd have thought you insane, who can't you, tell what? She chuckled lightly at his antics as she waited for his reply.

But instead of telling her, the extremely flustered bomber simply closed the small space between them by pushing her gently against the wall and claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. He smirked when he felt her cave immediately letting a blissful sigh escape her lips as she allowed him to deepen the kiss they shared.

For the need of air Gokudera reluctantly pulled away resting his forehead gently against hers. "I think that conveys everything I couldn't tell you." He whispered pulling her closer. She smiled sweetly and snuggled against his chest not wanting the moment to end as she listened to his racing heart. "I know I'm not the best with words or emotions Inari, but would you consider being my woman?" he murmured into her hair.

Tilting her head she looked up at him a wide smile on her face as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.


End file.
